Heretofore, guar gum and its derivative has been used in varying concentrations, usually 1.0 percent by weight or less, to increase the viscosity of various detergent preparation. The guar gum, or its derivative produces a physical texture which is desirable in many cases, most commonly those involving cosmetic and personal care products. In such cases, the detergent preparation remains a flowable, viscous liquid and usually has a pH below 8.0 and may be classed as a liquid or at best a light gel.